1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for a camera apparatus, that is used when installing the camera apparatus such as a monitoring video camera or the like to be embedded in the ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is a case of installing a monitoring video camera to be embedded in the ceiling or a wall. In such a case, a mounting apparatus is used (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4760784, for example).
As illustrated in FIGS. 14A to 14C, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4760784, an embedding metal fitting (mounting apparatus) 100 has a body portion 101, an interposition base portion 102 that is away from the body portion 101 by a predetermined distance, and a plurality of connection portions 103 that connect the body portion 101 to the interposition base portion 102. As the connection portion 103, there is a connection portion provided with an interposition blade portion 104 that interposes a ceiling piece between the interposition blade portion 104 and the interposition base portion 102. The interposition blade portion 104 vertically moves in response to rotations of an interposition height adjustment screw portion 105.
Accordingly, in order to fix the embedding metal fitting 100 to the ceiling piece, initially, a hole that allows the body portion 101 to be inserted but does not allow the interposition base portion 102 to be inserted is provided in the ceiling piece, thereby inserting the body portion 101 therein.
Subsequently, when the interposition height adjustment screw portion 105 is continuously rotated, the interposition height adjustment screw portion 105 rotates until the interposition blade portion 104 comes into contact with an interposition blade stopper portion 106. When the interposition height adjustment screw portion 105 is further rotated, the interposition blade portion 104 gradually descends in a direction toward the interposition base portion 102, thereby interposing the ceiling piece between the interposition blade portion 104 and the interposition base portion 102.
In the body portion 101, a slide portion 107 is provided. The slide portion 107 is fixedly accommodated inside the body portion 101 by fixing a slide portion fixing hole portion 108 of the body portion 101 and a slide portion accommodation fixing screw hole portion 109 to each other with a screw. Accordingly, when slidingly drawing out the slide portion 107, the above-described fixing screw is unscrewed and the slide portion 107 is drawn out downward. Then, a draw-out stop screw portion 110 comes into contact with a draw-out stop reception portion 111 of the body portion 101, and thus, the slide portion 107 can be drawn out to an arbitrary length which has set in advance.